Patients with suspected pancreatic cancer will be subjected to laparoscopy in order to inspect and palpate the gland. Suspicious areas, identified by inspection and palpation, will be biopsied under endoscopic control and examined by cytology and histopathology. The results of these studies will be compared with other investigations of the pancreas and an assessment will be made of the accuracy of cancer diagnosis by this technique and of the patients prognosis during a follow-up period.